Welding type power supplies provide a high power output, and have components such as switches and magnetics that need cooling. Welding type power supply, as used herein, is a power supply that provides a welding type output. Welding type output, as used herein, is an output suitable for welding, plasma cutting, or induction heating.
Welding type power supplies are typically disposed in a housing having a front panel which includes user controls and notifications. The housing restricts natural convection cooling of the electronic components. Therefore, louvers are typically constructed into the front and rear panels to accommodate air flow through the housing. Fans have been incorporated into the assembly of the welding power supply to facilitate improved cooling of the electrical components. Such air flow creates the additional problem of introducing heavy particulate flow into the interior of the housing. These particulates can build up on various components and can effectively shorten the life of certain electrical components of the power supply.
The electrical components of a welding type power supply include components that require cooling such as heat sinks for switches, and magnetics. Other components can be cooled by natural convection or stand alone small fans. Welding power supplies have had wind tunnels to get air flow to the components needing cooling, whole protecting other components from dirt, etc. Examples of wind tunnels include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,803,541; 5,642,260, 6,888,099, 7,326,879, 7,005,609, and published application 20140263236, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Some components that require cooling are larger or smaller than other components that require cooling. Also, some require greater air flow. However, known wind tunnels provide a constant size and constant air flow throughout the tunnel. Accordingly, a welding type power supply with a wind tunnel that has a width and air flow suitable for various components is desirable.